Los Patakis: ¿Arnold, Eres Tu?
by MixelleStephany H.A
Summary: ¿Helga esta empezando a enloquecer? con la partida de Arnold a "San Lorenzo" las cosas no son iguales en hillwoods, Helga cometerá locuras por Arnold y el ¿regresara?... Bueno si lo quieren saber continua leyendo ;D porfa deja tu review así me haces saber que te parecio el cap. ;D
1. Chapter 1

Bueno solo quería decirles que este es mi primer fanfic espero que lo lean y que les guste principalmente trata de la vida de helga después de la partida de arnold de hillwoods hacia san Lorenzo después del viaje de excursión organizado por la clase y el concurso ganado mm ósea de "los Patakis" bueno si leyeron o han visto los resúmenes que dio Craig en los transcurso de los años después de la cancelación del programa entonces sabrán y bueno solo quería decirles que esto les juro que se va poner interesante…

Ah y se me olvidaba (DISCLAIMER los personajes de hey Arnold son propiedad de Nick)

Bueno y disfrútenlo…

#####################################################################################################

"Los Patakis: El Inicio de Helga Geraldine Pataki"

Capitulo: 1 Recordando San Lorenzo…

*Sueño de Helga*

-¿Ay dónde estoy? ¿Cómo rayos me caí? ¿Qué está sucediendo no veo nada? Grita helga irritada

-¡Helga estas bien! Exclamo arnold preocupado…

-Claro que estoy bien Arnoldo desde cuando te preocupas por mi ah

-No es eso helga solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien…

-¿Cómo crees que voy a estar cabeza de balón? ¡Con tremenda caída q nos dimos! ¿Dónde estamos?

-Creo que caímos en un hueco helga…

-Rayos y como salimos de aquí?

Dicho esto helga hace un intento para levantarse y se da cuenta que tenia dislocado el brazo.

-Ay mi brazo creo que me lo disloque... Genial estoy herida y no podemos salir de aquí

-Helga déjame revisártelo podrías estar herida gravemente.

-Oye arnoldo no me toques.

Arnold agarra el brazo de helga y procede a rasgar su camisa para hacerle una venda que inmovilice su brazo mientras forcateaba con ella.

-Helga déjate vendar el brazo mira que es por tu salud

- Oh por favor de cuando acá tú te "interesas" en mi salud estúpido cabeza de balón.

-Porque siempre eres mala conmigo helga… acaso te hecho algo

-Déjalo ahí arnoldo ya no quiero hablar contigo

-No helga… no lo voy a dejar "ahí" tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas?

-¿De qué me tengo que acordar?

-¡Acaso no te acuerdas cuando me besaste y me confesaste que me amabas el día que salvamos el vecindario y después me dijiste que solo era la emoción del momento! ¡Helga por dios me traes confundido! ¿Quiero que me digas de una vez por todas que es lo que en realidad pasa?

-Mira es que yo… este… lo que pasa es que…

-Dime… ¿acaso todo era una broma de mal gusto? Querías dejarme mal como el día de los inocentes…

-mmm mira es que…

-Eso pensé… solo te empeñas en odiarme y hacerme quedar mal... ¿por qué helga?

-No arnold escucha lo que pasa es que... me gustas y mucho siempre me has gustado… es más me gustas desde el jardín de niños. Me gustas porque eres un chico tierno y bondadoso tu le alegrarías el día a cualquiera y me gustas porque siempre me tratas bien a pesar de que yo no lo hago… y la razón por la que te trato así es porque tenía miedo de mostrar mis sentimientos y ser rechazada, de que te alejaras de mi para siempre, de no volver a ver ese chico que creo que es simplemente perfecto, de que ya no tendría a alguien que me iluminara el día…

-Helga yo…

-Déjalo ahí arnold ya se que no quieres dirigirme la palabra nunca más.

-Pero helga…

-Ok arnold ya no te volveré a molestar, es más me alejare de ti si eso es lo que quieres…

Cuando arnold escucho esto se acerco a helga, le seco la lagrima que corría por su mejilla y la beso dulcemente. Helga estaba paralizada, no podía creer que era lo que sucedía y simplemente no se opuso a tan cálido beso, una vez que arnold se separo de ella se le acerco al oído y le susurro: "NO QUIERO".

Cuando de repente aparece Gerald gritando:

-¡Chicos están por aquí! ¿Oigan que están asiendo? ¿Pero que está sucediendo allá abajo?

Arnold se separa rápida mente de helga y le dice:

-Emm este… mira… yo te cuento… jajaja es algo muy gracioso sabes… es que yo...

-¡Lo que tu digas arnold! Exclama Gerald ante semejante escena.

Cuando de repente helga se levanta de su no muy placentero sueño y dice:

P.O.V. Helga.

¡Criminal! Acabo de tener ese sueño otra vez… ¡acaso no habrá una noche tranquila para mí!

Ya van 2 años desde que arnold se quedo en San Lorenzo con sus padres y cada día lo extraño más

Me pregunto… oh cruel destino porque eres así, porque tienes que sepárame de mi amado, porque eres tan cruel en el amor, porque siempre tienes que separar caminos que tal vez y solo tal vez se suponía que debían estar unidos, acaso me tienes algo preparado, acaso tendré una sorpresa más grande de la que me lleve cuando mi amado decidió quedarse allá… y por esa decisión me pregunto si lo que me dijo esa noche significo algo, o si acaso no significo nada para él, si solo fue el calor del momento…

Bueno tengo que apresurarme en mi primer día de secundaria.

Dicho esto helga se apresuro para bañarse, vestirse con su típico vestido y su moño rosa que para ella significaba mucho, tenían ese maravilloso recuerdo de arnold.

Cuando se ve al espejo y dice:

Oh vamos parezco una niñita todavía, mmm necesito un cambio…

####################################################################################################

Mmm bueno se que no escribí mucho para ser el primer capítulo y lo hice para dejarlos en la duda de el cambio de estilo de helga :D pero les juro que en los siguientes serán más extensos y enserio esto se va a poner bueno ;)

Entonces para ser mi primer fanfic les aclaro que yo nunca los abandono y que yo actualizo cada 2 domingo XD y es porque últimamente ando muy mal de notas en el colegio porque ya me faltan 2 años para graduarme y me exigen mucho entonces entiéndanme si me llego a retrasar :D

Y ya pues si todavía les queda dudas el fanfic trata sobre "los Patakis" y la vida de helga después de que arnold tómala decisión de mudarse a san Lorenzo con los padres y ya pues ojala les haya

gustado y por favor manden REVIEWS si tiene dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, halagos y por favor no insultos si ;)

CUIDENSE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP. Y SI TIENES ALGO QUE DECIRME MANDANE REVIEWS: :D :*

XOXOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Antes q nada quiero aclarar que en el otro fi can pasado 4

Bueno aquí está la actualización espero que la disfruten…

(DISCLAIMER los personajes de hey Arnold son propiedad de Nick)

Ah y para los que tienen blackberry y sean fan de hey Arnold aquí mi pin agrégame ;) 21E06322

################################################################################

"Los Patakis: El Inicio de Helga Geraldine Pataki"

Capitulo 2: El Cambio de Helga

P.O.V. Helga

-Necesito un cambio… dijo Helga con un desanimo porque no quería deshacerse de lo que le recordaba a Arnold.

-Mmm vamos a ver qué encuentro en este armario…

Helga buscaba y buscaba hasta que encontró una camisa de color blanco con rosa y dijo:

-perfecta!

Continúo buscando y encontró un jean que le habían regalado en navidad y dijo:

-bueno este cambio no esta tan mal pero algo anda mal aquí ¿pero qué?

Ah el moño, pero no me quiero deshacer de él y de esos recuerdos además es lo que simboliza mi amor por él, rayos que hago… ya se me pondré una gorra encima y recordó que Olga tenía una gorra ploma de cuando ella se unió a un grupo hippie, la encontró y se la puso.

-vaya esta gorra no me queda -mal dijo por fin a someterse a un cambio de estilo… claro sin dejar atrás sus sentimientos hacia arnold y las cosas que le recordaban a él.

Luego de esto baja las escaleras con su maleta y observa que hay una nota en le mesa y lo lee:

_Querida Helga._

_Nos fuimos a ver el musical en Broadway de Olga volveremos el viernes, en la cocina te dejamos todo lo necesario para que comas y ya te deje el desayuno hecho cuídate._

_ATT: Miriam y Bob._

Helga nota que que en la mesa había unos waffles con miel.

-wow Miriam se lucio con este desayuno cuando mira el reloj y le dice:

-¡Criminal, Llegare tarde! Y se alista para salir de la casa y cuando llega a la parada del autobús y se le viene miles de recuerda de arnold y se lo pone la mente en blanco, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando ve el autobús llegar y Murray le dice:

-¿Va a subir?

-¡Sí!

-NO HABLE CON EL CONDUCTOR.

-Entonces para que me preguntas si no me dejas contestarte… dijo la rubia mientras rodeada los ojos y buscaba con la vista a su mejor amiga, cuando la encontró va y se sienta junto a ella en eso:

-Hola phoebs, como estas?

-bien Helga bien, me gusta tu nuevo cambio de ropa y se queda pensativa.

-mmm gracias phoebs… ¿phoebs me estás oyendo? ¿Alguien esta pensativa? Ah phoebs acaso no estarás pensando en *chocolate*

Surruro esta últimamente palabra la cual hizo que la moreno se sonroja.

-¡ay qué cosas dices Helga!

-¡Que cosas digo! ¡Phoebs acaso no te das cuenta que el cabeza de cepillo está loco por ti! -No como crees Helga… es mas él ni siquiera se fijaría en mí. –No se fijaría en ti... ja entonces:

Un ramo de flores, Cenar en un restaurante, esas miradas que te manda cuando conversan, sin mencionar que te a abrazado y te a robado bastantes besos en la mejilla… ¡NO SON NADA! exclamo esto último mientras se sorprendía del último comentario de su amiga. -¿Sera que se interesa en mi? -ay hermana tú sí que estas perdida… ¡mas despistada y mueres! -ja ja ja ¡HELGA! Dijo la oriental mientras reía sarcásticamente. Y las chicas seguían conversando entretenidamente cuando se da cuenta que ya habían llegado a la Ps.119, ellas entraron y continuaron plática mientras caminaban por los pasillos del colegio. –hay Helga estoy tan emocionada de este nuevo año… -si otro año… dijo desanimada porque recordó que llevaba otro nuevo año sin su amado.

*ya 4 años sin el… ash enserio no sé si podre soportar mas.* pensó la rubia a sus adentros.

-Oye me contaron q este nuevo año va a dar clases el Sr. Simmons.

-¡Enserio phoebs! Mmm debo admitir que ya lo extrañaba.

-¡Sí! La verdad que yo también.

Cuando de repente un chico medianamente alto, tés morena, voz gruesa, con un carisma peinado muy singular se acerca a Phoebe, le tapa los ojos y le dice:

-¿Quién soy?

-Es obvio ¡GERALD!

-¿Cómo supiste?

-Como olvidarte… dijo la oriental mientras recapacitaba lo que había dicho y se sonrojaba de su propio comentario, el coge y la abraza mientras ella se sonrojaba mas y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Bueno creo que me voy a buscar mi casillero y "además creo q hago mal tercio aquí."

Este último comentario de la rubia hizo q los 2 tortolos volvieran a la tierra y se separaran rápidamente mientras se sonrojaban mas y mas, en eso Phoebe mira a Helga y ella le hace una mueca con los labios que decía:

-¡TE LO DIJE!

Acto seguido se retira a buscar si casillero dejando a pareja con privacidad, mientras lo buscaba estaba leyendo las indicaciones que decían el papel.

-casillero 285 mmm donde podrá estar.

Mientras estaba distraída con el papel no se dio cuenta que choco con la puerta de un casillero y se desmayo, cuando despierta una voz le dice:

-Hey nena que buen golpe te diste, ten cuidado la próxima vez.

Dijo un chico de cabello color castaño, ojos color miel, altura medianamente alta y que usaba una gorra azul, una camisa azul con una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans y unos zapatos que combinaban, sostenía la cabeza de Helga mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Oye no me toques, quien te crees que eres, además tu no me dices que hacer… dice Helga mientras se levantaba, se limpiaba y se sobaba la frente por el golpe.

-¿Y quién dice? Dijo mientras le mandaba una sonrisa picara.

-Pues si no sabes estás hablando con Helga G. Pataki.

- Ah eso me importa poco, lo que me interesa ahora es conocerte. Dice mientras le levanta una ceja y le sonríe.

-Mira zopenco, ve ubicándote en tu lugar o si no te las veras con betsy y los 5 vengadores.

-Ay si porque no mejor vienes a una cita conmigo. Exclamo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y le extendía su mano.

-Oh amigo esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Grito la rubia enfurecida y acto seguido lo cacheteo dejándole todo el lado e la cara rojo, después se marcho a paso rápido para desaparecer de el y no volver a encontrárselo mas.

-¡Oh chica ruda… ME GUSTA! Le grita el chico mientras la miraba con una sonrisa y se sobaba la cara del moretón q le dejo Helga.

Helga encontró su casillero minutos después guarda sus cuadernos y se va a una esquina por donde quedaba el cuarto del conserje y se sienta en el suelo a recapacitar lo sucedido.

*Ash que odioso ese zopenco, vaya primer día y ya me topo con un descerebrado que al parecer no tenia conectada la boca al cerebro* pensó cuando empieza a recitar sin saber q alguien la estaba oyendo.

-Pff y mi amado cabeza de balón no está y al parecer ya no va a volver , oh como lo amo… pero lo odio porque se fue a San Lorenzo sin siquiera en haber pensado como me sentiría respecto a lo que le dije…

-¡Helga!

La rubia voltea para darse cuenta de quien había hablado era…

################################################################################

Bueno solo quería decirles q perdón por la tardanza pero al fin actualice *O*

Ah y que en realidad pasaron 4 años nada q no sé porque sale 2 en el primer fic y lo edito y no aparece entonces ya les voy diciendo q son 4 años…

A buen también se me olvidaba una cosa…

PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS! Que quiero saber que les pareció la historia… en que estoy bien y en q me e equivocado… bueno los quiero ah y gracias por los reviews que ya me habían dejado :*

XOXOXO CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí está el nuevo cap. C:

(DISCLAIMER los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Nick)

Ah y para los que tienen blackberry y sean fan de Hey Arnold aquí mi pin agrégame ;) 21E06322

################################################################################

"Los Patakis: El Inicio de Helga Geraldine Pataki"

Capitulo 3: ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¡Helga!

- La rubia voltea para darse cuenta de quien había hablado era Brainy.

Ellos se hicieron amigos cuando Arnold se marcho a San Lorenzo, La consolaba en sus momentos difíciles y le daba consejos cuando su familia estaba muy ocupada para ella, su amistad fue creciendo mientras más se sentía la ausencia de Arnold y claro a Brainy no le agradaba la idea de su mejor amiga en sufriendo por un amor tal vez imposible.

Por su parte Brainy no fue cambiando del todo pero seguía siendo el mismo chico que acosaba a Helga.

-Brainy cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te me aparezca por detrás, el hecho de que seamos amigos no quiere decir que te deje de pegar… ¡me oíste!

-Si Helga agh agh pero ya te dije que dejes de pensar en el agh agh que lo único que te trae es tristeza agh agh.

-Si ya se, ya hablamos de esto pero tú no me entiendes zopenco.

-Helga agh agh te conozco desde que éramos pequeños agh agh.

-Me refiero a que tú no sabes cómo me siento.

-*Pff agh agh no tienes idea de cuánto te entiendo* susurro el chico tratando de que la rubia no la escuche.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Hace 4 años, justo días después Helga estaba sentada en una banca frente al parque después de las locuras que vivieron en san Lorenzo y las grandes incógnitas que habían dejado en la pareja por no haber resuelto el tema, la rubia estaba recapacitando todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor y de pronto un millón de lagrimas inundaron sus ojos hasta que apareció Brainy detrás de ella como de costumbre…

-agh agh agh…

-¡Vete de aquí zopenco! ¡Ahorita no tengo ganas de golpearte!

-ahg ahg pero yo no te pedí que lo hagas agh agh.

-Ah ¡no te entendí!

-agh agh solo quería saber qué te pasa agh agh.

-Nada zopenco ¡déjame sola!

-agh agh si le cuentas a alguien te sentirás mejor agh agh

-ash que te importa..

-agh agh bueno solo te ofrecía mi atención agh agh pero si no la quieres adiós…

-¡No! Espera no te vayas… te contare, lo que paso fue que…

Helga le conto todo lo que ocurrió, exceptuando lo del beso, no quería hablar sobre ese tema porque ni ella tenía claro lo que ocurrió.

-¿y qué piensas?

-agh agh ¿Que tengo que pensar agh agh?

-¡¿Como qué?! Acabo de abrirme de corazón contigo y tú me dices: ¡Que tengo que pensar!

-agh agh Helga esa pregunta pregunta agh agh no me la puedes hacer a mi agh agh.

-¿Por qué?

- agh agh porque esa pregunta agh agh te la tienes que hacer tu agh agh, además todo lo que me dijiste agh agh lo tienes que aclarar tu agh agh.

Helga no hizo más que bajar la cabeza ya que quería ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos y Brainy al verla deprimida se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo, Helga no hizo nada al respecto ya que sentía demasiado triste al respecto…

_*FIN FLASHBACK*_

-¡Helga! Agh agh Despierta _ le gritaba Brainy mientras la sacudía.

-Ah ¿Que? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

-¡Que llegaremos tarde! agh agh ¡Apúrate!

-¡Ya voy! Zopenco _Exclamo la rubia rodando los ojos.

Los chicos corrieron a clases hasta que encontraron el salón, De repente a la rubia se le caen los libros de las manos y se agacha a recogerlos cuando ve unas manos que le recoge los libros faltantes y se los entrega y dice:

-Gracias _ la rubia levanta la cabeza y casi se le salen los ojos al ver quién era.

-¡Tu otra vez!

-Oye solo te estoy ayudando… ¿Por qué reaccionas así nena? _exclamaba mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Porque no me agradas! ¿Así o más claro zopenco?

-Lo que tu digas, yo solo intento ser amable por lo que ocurrió enante, por cierto me llamo Connor ¿Tu cómo te llamas? _El castaño le extiende la mano para saludarla en señal de paz.

-Que te importa, tú solo déjame en paz ¡Quieres! _gritaba la rubia mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Pero… ¿Porque me tratas así? Se que me comporte mal hace un rato y quiero remediar las cosas. _le decía mientras le tomaba la mano.

-¡No me toques! Déjalo así cabeza de … _Helga pensó lo que iba a decir y nerviosa le respondió:

Cabeza de… cabeza de tonto si eso…

-¿Cabeza de tonto? De donde sacaste eso ja ja ja _se le ríe sarcásticamente el castaño.

-Solo déjame en paz o te las veras con la vieja betsy y los 5 vengadores.

- ¿Quiénes? Como sea pasa _le decía sarcástico mientras le abría paso para que ella se marche a sentarse.

Helga pasa junto a él ignorándolo por completo y se sienta junto a Phoebe.

En eso entra el Sr. Simmons:

-Hola chicos que gusto volver a verlos, se preguntaran que hago aquí… bueno pedí que me ascendieran porque quería encontrarme con ustedes de nuevo ya que los extrañaba y además con ustedes me inicie como maestro… _dijo esto último y se le salió una lagrima de emoción y nota que hay un chico nuevo.

-¡ Ah, Hola mucho gusto como te llamas?

-Connor.

-¡Bueno bienvenido seas Connor! _le dice extendiendo le la mano para saludar.

-¡Gracias!

-Bueno pasa a sentarte mmm… atrás de Helga, hay ahí un puesto libre.

-¿¡QUE!? No puede el no…

-Helga no hay más puestos y no lo voy a dejar de pie.

-Pues eso me parece mejor idea.

-Lo lamento Helga pero él se tiene que sentar ahí ya que no hay mas puesto, Connor pasa a sentarte.

-Ok

Phoebe la mira intrigada y le pregunta:

-¿Helga te sucede algo?

-nada phoebs, lo de siempre…

-mmm Helga al menos trata de pensar menos en eso.

-phoebs, hago lo que puedo pero se me hace imposible…

-*suspiro* bueno cambiando tema, quien es ese chico?

-¿Cuál?

-Con el estabas discutiendo hace un momento…

-Ahh ese zopenco… nada no te preocupes phoebs

-ok, Helga si tu lo dices…

Después de las primeras horas de clase, ya la salida…

Todos se dirigían a sus casas, Helga se dirigía a su casa a paso lento mientras pensaba y de repente escuchaba unos pasos atrás de ella y se voltea, Para Su sorpresa no había nadie atrás de ella y siguió caminando y vuelve a escuchar unos pasos atrás de ella.

-¡Rayos que pasa! Creo que m estoy volviendo loca…

-No lo estas

Helga se voltea rápidamente

-¡Tu qué haces aquí!

-Primero que todo tengo nombre

-Mmm… si Cono ¿cierto?

-¡CONNOR!

-La verdad no me importa saberlo _y sigue su paso mientras el castaño la sigue.

-Oye ya te pedí disculpas ¿Que mas quieres?

-¡Que te alejes de mi! es mucho pedir, además deja de seguirme…

-Acaso te estaré siguiendo si estoy yendo a mi casa, yo vivo en la siguiente vuelta

-así y también vives ahí… porque si es así déjame decirte que vives en mi casa _dijo la rubia algo sarcástica mientras señalaba su casa a lo lejos.

-No pero vivo en la casa enfrente de esa.

-¡QUE, vives enfrente mío! Y como no te vi antes.

-Me mude la semana pasada, creo que no me viste porque no salía

-¿y porque no lo hacías?

-Por el simple hecho de que no conocía a nadie, Pero ahora que conozco a mi vecina podre salía a visitarla _dijo esto último mientras guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía pícaramente

-Ah solo aléjate de mí _dicho esto último la rubia entro a su casa.

-jajaja ok dulzura _le grito el castaño antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-*Que zopenco* _susurro la rubia mientras se dirigía a su cuarto no sin antes notar que había correo y noto que había una carta que llegaba de San Lorenzo, era de Arnold.

_**Para: Helga.**_

_**Querida Helga**_

_**Hola… ya sé que no me vas a responder pero quiero que leas esto, bueno si te preguntaras como estoy (cosa que no creo pero bueno igual te contare) yo estoy muy bien, todo está muy bien por acá y tener padres no es la gran cosa (que mentiroso soy jajaja) aunque estoy un poco triste porque extraño a los chicos, el barrio, mis abuelos, Abner y a todos como ya te he comentado antes quiero que respondas alguna de las muchas cartas que te eh mandado porque quiero hablar contigo, tu sabes… lo que paso entre nosotros y conversarlo porque tú y yo sabemos que no podremos evitar este tema más tiempo, por favor Helga no evada mas el tema y envíame una respuesta porque no eh sabido nada de ti en 4 años y bueno se podría decir que te extraño…**_

_**Att: Arnold P. Shortman.**_

_**Pos: No deje de enviarte cartas desde hace 4 años y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora te guste o no por favor respóndeme, te extraño…**_

-*Ay Arnold siempre tan decidido* _pensó Helga y no hizo más que soltar una lagrima, coger una hoja y un lápiz y empezar a escribir…

_**Para: Arnold.**_

_**Querido Arnold**_

_**Qué bueno que lo estés pasando bien y eh notado que estas de comediante zopenco bien por ti paso otro día sin ti, debo decirte que lamento mucho no enviarte todas las cartas que te eh escrito, no las envió simplemente porque no eh tenido el coraje suficiente además ya sé que tampoco iras a leer esta pero es que simplemente no sé por qué y no me preguntes el porqué cabeza de balón… es solo que ¡ni yo misma se.!**_

_**Hablando sobre "lo que ha pasado" entre nosotros todo este tiempo, si también quiero hablar contigo pero no así, quiero conversarlo frente a frente… ¿Me entiendes? Se me es muy difícil para mí recordar que estés lejos de mí y la verdad no encuentro las palabras para expresarte cuanto te extraño melenudo…**_

_**Att: Helga G. Pataki.**_

-vaya todavía se me hace imposible creer que ese cabeza de balón todavía me envié cartas oh, pero… y ¿si solo lo hace porque quiere aclarar la situación?, rayos y si no me quiere… mmm no eso no puede ser si el me dijo que me extraña además el me beso la ultima vez… oh rayos estoy tan confundida… _exclamo Helga algo confundida y nerviosa.

Después de releer la carta 100 veces decidió ponerla en un sobre y salió de la casa con el sobre en la mano hacia el buzón que estaba en la esquina de la casa y cuando llega…

-oh vamos Helga tu puedes mmm no, no puedo pero que rayos me pasa siempre es lo mismo _grito Helga a la luz de la noche mientras se regresaba a la casa y ya en el pórtico se sienta a recapacitar mirando a la luna en todo su esplendor, y de pronto lagrimas salen de su rostro y se sienta a recapacitar…

_*No puede creer que ya van 4 años sin él, y sin embargo el no deja de enviarme cartas, ¿será que me quiere? ¿Será que enserio me extraña? Oh luna creciente, muéstrame el camino; enséñame ¿Qué debo hacer? O ¿A dónde tengo que ir? Oh luna hermosa mándame una señal…*_

Helga guardo la carta en su bolsillo y entro a la casa, cuando de repente tocan a la puerta y Helga abrió.

-¿¡ARNOLD!?

-Hola Helga…

Cuando miro quien era entro en pánico y se desmayo no sin antes oír:

-¿Helga te encuentras bien? Despierta, háblame, soy yo Arnold…

################################################################################

Perdón por tardarme :s mátenme si quieren es que eh estado muy muy muy muy ocupada D: además ni siquiera pensaba actualizar oí creo que sabrán porque (para los que no saben …porque hoy es 5 de octubre :'( el día en que los padres de arnold se van…) y ya pues enante estaba deprimida :c pero bueno espero que me fic los haga sentir mejor :D los quiero :* y hasta la próxima se los quiere 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aquí está el nuevo cap. C:

(DISCLAIMER los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Nick)

Ah y para los que tienen blackberry y sean fan de Hey Arnold aquí mi pin agrégame ;) 21E06322

################################################################################

"Los Patakis: El Inicio de Helga Geraldine Pataki"

Capitulo 4: ¿Arnold?

La rubia empieza a despertar de e desmayo que se llevo en ese momento…

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Helga yo…

-¿Arnold, que haces aquí… a esta hora?

-Helga, antes que nada quédate recostada, te desmayas te y te golpeaste la cabeza y te traje a tu cama…

-Sí pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Helga escúchame si, todavía no terminó de explicarme

-¡No tú escúchame cabeza de balón y responde mis preguntas

Arnold se acerco a la rubia y le tampoco la boca dejando salir todo lo que tenía que explicar…

-Bueno lo que paso es que mis padres vienen por ASUNTOS y aproveche la oportunidad para venir

de visita…

-¿Cuándo?

-llegue en la mañana solo que eh estado ocupado por eso no vine a visitarte antes

-¿Por qué vienes a visitarme? Acaso te pedí que lo hicieras melenudo

-¡Vine porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente!

-¿Conversación pendiente?

-*Suspiro* Vine porque enserio necesitaba hablar contigo ya que tanto tú como yo tenemos que aclara esto.

-¿Aclarar que no se dé que me hablas, explícate cabeza de balón?

-¡Me quieres oír decirlo! ¿Verdad? Pues quiero aclara ¡PORQUE ME BESATE!

-Ja, ¿yo? Tu también tienes que darme explicaciones cabezón, ¿por qué TU me besaste en la jungla?

-Bueno yo… yo…

-yo yo dilo, ¿¡PORQUE LO HICISTE!?

-yo... bueno yo no quería perderte ok _el rubio se levanta de la cama y da vueltas revolviéndose el cabello_ no se… no me hacía a la idea de que te fueras pero luego yo me aleje de ti y… bueno quería saber porque me bésate

En industrias futuro, el recuerdo me volvía loco y por un momento me confundí… por eso vine para aclara todo lo sucedido _vuelve a sentarse junto a la rubia hasta inclinarse a cierta distancia de la rubia…_ y me e dado cuenta que tu… tu…

-¿Yo…?

Arnold se inclina más hacia la rubia para besarla, luego se separa de ella y le dice…

-Me eh dado cuenta que tú me gustas…

Helga se quedo sin palabras, entro en un shock tan grande que se desmayo…

* * *

Al día siguiente Helga se levanto de golpe, se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la cama y en la casa…

-¿Será que todo fue un sueño? ¿Fue producto de mi imaginación? ¡Auch! Mi cabeza, *Suspiro* pero que rayos paso anoche… ya que, mejor me voy a bañar o llegare tarde.

* * *

Ya al salir de la casa, ella se dirigía a la parada del bus

-Hola…

-*Suspiro* ¿Tu de nuevo? ¡Que no te quedo claro que no quiero que me molestes!

-¿Qué te hice yo para que me odies?

-Solo déjame en paz si

-Pero… si solo pido un hola de regreso

-¡Hola! –dijo la rubia histérica mientras rodaba los ojos

-Mucho mejor… yo, no me has dicho cómo te llamas

-Tampoco tengo pensado decírtelo

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tu ya lo sabes!

-ja ja, Obvio lo sé pero quiero que tú me lo digas

-Si me sigues molestando te las veras con la vieja Betsy y los 5 vengadores _La rubia le agita los puños molesta.

-No lo voy a hacer ahora porque no te quiero dejar desfigurado empezando el día

-¿o porque no te atreves?

-¡Tu lo pediste!

Llego el autobús y se suben primero la rubia y se sienta a la oriental, después se sube el castaño…

-¿Pero que te paso? _dice lila que estaba sentada en el puesto atrás del conductor_ ¿Porque te sangra la nariz?

-¡No es nada!

-¡Como nada! Te vas a desangrar si no te tratas eso, ven siéntate junto a mí que yo traigo un mini botiquín en mi bolso

-Gracias

-No ay de que, oye ¿acaso tú no estás en mi curso?

-De hecho si… Me llamo Connor

-Mucho gusto, Lila _La pelirroja saca alcohol y una curita para curarle la herida y se le cae del bolso un libro de agricultura

-Toma se te cayó _lee en voz alta la portada_ "Como Ordeñar a Tu Ganado Correctamente"

-Vaya si _se sonroja la pelirroja.

-ja ja ja interesante libro, ya lo leí

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, lo leí hace tiempo

-¿Que tanto?

-mmm cuando vivía en la granja de mi abuelo

-¿Tu vivías en el campo?

-Se podría decir que si, antes de llegar aquí

-ah interesante

-Si uno de estos días te platico más a fondo

-¿Por qué no ahorita?

-ja ja no te diste cuenta verdad

-¿De qué?

-Ya llegamos al colegio

-Wow no me di cuentas ja

-Ya lo note ja

El autobús se detuvo y todos se bajaron para proceder a entrar a la Ps.

Ya al salir de la casa, ella se dirigía a la parada del bus

-Hola…

-*Suspiro* ¿Tu de nuevo? ¡Que no te quedo claro que no quiero que me molestes!

-¿Qué te hice yo para que me odies?

-Solo déjame en paz si

-Pero… si solo pido un hola de regreso

-¡Hola! –dijo la rubia histérica mientras rodaba los ojos

-Mucho mejor… yo, no me has dicho cómo te llamas

-Tampoco tengo pensado decírtelo

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque tu ya lo sabes!

-ja ja, Obvio lo sé pero quiero que tú me lo digas

-Si me sigues molestando te las veras con la vieja Betsy y los 5 vengadores _La rubia le agita los puños molesta.

-No lo voy a hacer ahora porque no te quiero dejar desfigurado empezando el día

-¿o porque no te atreves?

-¡Tu lo pediste!

Llego el autobús y se suben primero la rubia y se sienta a la oriental, después se sube el castaño…

-¿Pero que te paso? _dice lila que estaba sentada en el puesto atrás del conductor_ ¿Porque te sangra la nariz?

-¡No es nada!

-¡Como nada! Te vas a desangrar si no te tratas eso, ven siéntate junto a mí que yo traigo un mini botiquín en mi bolso

-Gracias

-No ay de que, oye ¿acaso tú no estás en mi curso?

-De hecho si… Me llamo Connor

-Mucho gusto, Lila _La pelirroja saca alcohol y una curita para curarle la herida y se le cae del bolso un libro de agricultura

-Toma se te cayó _lee en voz alta la portada_ "Como Ordeñar a Tu Ganado Correctamente"

-Vaya si _se sonroja la pelirroja.

-ja ja ja interesante libro, ya lo leí

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, lo leí hace tiempo

-¿Que tanto?

-mmm cuando vivía en la granja de mi abuelo

-¿Tu vivías en el campo?

-Se podría decir que si, antes de llegar aquí

-ah interesante

-Si uno de estos días te platico más a fondo

-¿Por qué no ahorita?

-ja ja no te diste cuenta verdad

-¿De qué?

-Ya llegamos al colegio

-Wow no me di cuentas ja

-Ya lo note ja

El autobús se detuvo y todos se bajaron para proceder a entrar a la Ps.

* * *

Ya en el aula todos estaban sentados en sus asientos…

-¿Helga hiciste el resumen de literatura? _le susurra la oriental.

-No phoebs, me olvide

-¿Cómo así, te ocurre algo?

-Lo de siempre phoebs

-Pero últimamente solo piensas en mantecado… al menos más de lo normal

-Ya se phoebs… Mi vida no podría estar peor, es como si dependiera de aquello además siento que nada nuevo le ocurre a mi vida… como si no esperara nada nuevo, ¿Me entiendes?

-Claro Helga, es un típico comportamiento pos-dependiente

-¿Ah?, habla claro hermana

-*Suspiro*empezaste a sufrir dependencia

-Enserio

- Si, es mas espero que no empieces a cometer locuras por darle más "emoción" a tu vida ya que no tiene a Ar…

-shhhhh

-"Mantecado" para revivir la emoción que el mismo te daba

-*Suspiro* de eso no estoy tan segura Phoebs, Porque anoche…

-Hola chicos espero que estén emocionados de estar aquí hoy, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante _dijo Sr. Simmons entrando de golpe al salón

-*Después te cuento phoebs* _Susurro la rubia

-*Ok*

La clase transcurría y la rubia estaba pensativa mirando hacia la ventana, mientras el moreno le enviaba notas a la oriental a escondidas.

_-"Hola Phoebs, quería decirte algo muy importante"_

_-"Si dime Gerald" _

_-"Quería preguntarte si estas libre después de clases"_

_-"¿Para?"_

_-"Quería invitarte a comer Helado"_

_-"Me encantaría"_

_-"Entonces, ¿Después de clases?"_

_-"Por supuesto"_

Los 2 siguieron mandarse cartas a escondidas cuidando que Sr. Simmons no los descubriera , Por otro lado Helga estaba pensativa a sus adentros…

-*Mmm, Me pregunto si eso fue un sueño o si enserio esta aquí, pero si esta aquí… ¿Que debo hacer? ¿Qué le voy a decir?¿Lo voy a visitar? Aunque yo no hacerlo… No Helga tienes que ser fuerte, vas a ir a aclara todo esto de una vez por todas… aunque el cabeza de balón fue lo suficientemente claro anoche… rayos ¡Que confusión!* -Ante esta ultima exclamación la rubia golpeo efusivamente el pupitre callando toda la clase...

-¿Helga te encuentras bien, porque golpeaste así el pupitre? _dice el Sr. Simmons

-Ah… este yo… Lo que paso fue que… mate una mosca ¡Sí! Eso la mate _decía la rubia algo nerviosa por obtener la atención de toda la clase

-Ah, Pero para la próxima pon más atención porque esto _señala el pizarrón_ va al examen

-Ok _dijo entre nerviosa y molesta porque los demás se le estaban burlando de la respuesta.

-"Te encuentras bien" _Susurra Connor

-"Ahora no que no estoy de humor"

-"Ok, solo preguntaba"

Hacia el resto del día trascurrió normalmente

* * *

Ya en recreo Phoebe salió conversando con Gerald mientras Helga salió casi al último algo pensativa por la discusión que tuvo con ella misma cuando se encuentra con Brainy en el comedor

-agh agh ¡Helga! agh agh

-Ah hola zopenco ¿Qué sucede?

-agh agh Helga, quería hablar contigo agh agh

-¿Sobre qué?

-agh agh Sobre lo distraída que estabas en clase agh agh

-¡Hey el hecho de que seas mi amigo no te da la confianza de que me estés espiando!

-agh agh yo se que te sucedía agh agh

-Lo sepas o no ya te eh dicho un millón de veces que no me gusta que lo hagas _lo señala mientras decía en seño fruncido.

-agh agh ese no es el punto agh agh estabas pensando en Ar…

-¡Ya no me lo menciones!

Por otro lado…

-Hey phoebs, ¿Por qué tan distraída?

-ah, Lo que pasa es que últimamente veo a Helga algo distraída…

-Wow, problemas de mejores amigos eh

-No es eso, es como si sintieras a tu mejor amigo decaer, como si estuviera tan deprimido y tu no puedes hacer lo mas mínimo para alentarlo o animarlo

-Mmm si te entiendo

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, lo mismo me pasa con Arnold, al juzgar por las cartas lo noto así

-ah

En eso Gerald baja la mano de su cabeza y de golpe la pone encima de la de Phoebe, los 2 quedaron sonrojados y seguían conversando evitando el bochorno.

-Este… yo… ja ja

-Calla y come Gerald _dijo la oriental mientras le guiñaba el ojo y lo callaba poniéndole el dedo índice de la otra mano en la boca.

* * *

Por otro lado están Helga y Brainy discutiendo todavía

-agh agh ¿Por qué no quieres tocar el tema? Agh agh

-Hey ya te repetí una y mil veces que lo que hago o no es problema mío

-agh agh ok ya no te molesto agh agh pero tú no quieres tocar el tema

-Ash, ya no me dirijas la palabra ok _acto seguido la rubia se levanto del asiento y se fue a paso rápido de la cafetería.

En eso toca la campana y todos vuelven a sus cursos, Todos estaban ya en el curso menos Ronda y Harold que entran al último y agitados, el Sr. Simmons los deja entrar pero algunos se reían de la parejita, así pasaron las horas hasta que toco el timbre de salida.

A la salida iban saliendo Helga y Connor la seguía detrás, Por otro lado iban Gerald y Phoebe dirigiéndose a su cita…

##########################################################################################

Perdon por la tardanza mas que todo perdona eleonor D: es que eh estado muy ocupada pero ya actualize ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí está el nuevo cap. C:

(DISCLAIMER los personajes de Hey Arnold son propiedad de Nick)

################################################################################

"Los Patakis: El Inicio de Helga Geraldine Pataki"

Capitulo 5: Alucinaciones

La pareja se dirija a su renombrada "cita" mientras Helga se dirigía a encontrar respuesta ...

-y yo le digo "oye viejo, acaso te crees el hombre mono?" Jajaja

-jajaja que buen chiste Gerald jajaja el mejor que eh oído

-Tu crees?

-Sin duda alguna!

-ja ja gracias Phoebe, viniendo de ti suena muy importante para mi _se sonroja.

-ja ja gracias _lo mira rápidamente, baja la mirada y se sonroja.

Llegan ...

-Bueno llegamos _le abre la puerta.

-Gracias Gerald, que atentó de tu parte _lo mira y pasa.

Pasan hasta el mostrador

-Bienvenidos , Que se le ofrece?

-Pide primero Phoebe

-Mmm bien quiero una copa sabor... Chocolate y tu que vas a pedir?

-Mmm yo también quiero lo mismo

-Muy bien entonces 2 copas de chocolate, si quiere guste a sentarse en lo que le traigo la orden

-Ok vamos a sentarnos te parece?

-Claro Gerald, estaríamos más cómodos

Pasan a sentarse...

-Lo estas pasando bien?

-Claro que sí Gerald!, Porqué la pregunta?

-No y-yo solo p-pregunto *tartamudea*

-Tranquilo _le sostiene la mano que tenía extendida en la mesa_ Porque los nervios?

-ja ja por nada *sonríe*

-Aquí tiene _le extiende las copas de helados

-Cuantos es?

-No te preocupes Phoebe yo invito así que corre por mi cuenta

-Ay gracias *se sonroja* Gerald te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro, dime

-Porque me invitaste?

-bueno y ídolo quería pasar tiempo contigo, Porque eso es malo o ...?

-No! claro que no, es sólo que me sorprende que este libre por ar... Ay no yo quería recordar...

-No te preocupes Phoebe yo no me pongo mal... Es más me sigo hablando con el

-Ah si?

-Claro! Pero sólo por carta porque donde vive no ay suficiente tecnología

-Ah genial!

-*suspiro* pero no tanto porque aveces no me puede escribir o el correo se tarda

-Wow ósea que no te hablas mucho con el

-Mmm no ya no la comunicamos tanto como antes pero nunca dejaremos de ser amigos claro

-Oh ustedes tienen una amistad muy grande

-Claro así como Helga y tu, Oye y como así tu no estas hoy con ella

-Ah es que ella tenía que hacer algo la vi muy atareada y no le pregunte que era entonces tu me invitas y ya como estaba libre acepte

-Ah así que hoy era mi día de suerte?

-Jajaja así parece

-Genial entonces aprovechemos lo al máximo

-Jaja ok

La pareja seguía conversando hasta que se terminaron los helados y decidieron irse.

-Bueno Gerald, ya me voy a mi casa

-Espera _exclama mientras levanta la mano en señal de alto.

-Que?

-Mmm me preguntaba si yo puedo acompañarte? _dijo algo nervioso esperando la respuesta.

-Oh claro, me encantaría!

-Ok vamos, Quieres que te lleven los libros?

-Son muchas molestias además están algo pesados no te molesta?

-Oh para nada

-Ok si quieres_le pasa los libros

En eso iban caminando y Gerald se arma de valor y le agarra la mano

*Me agarro la mano* pensó Ella mientras se sonrojaba más y más.

*Wow el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora* pensó el mientras se ruborizaba y lo disimulaba

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Phoebe

-Bueno ya llegamos

-Si Chao

-Te veo mañana?

-Gerald mañana hay clases, obvio que voy

-Por eso jajaja

-jajaja ok_ y sube el pórtico y toca la puerta

-Nos vemos lue... Hey Phoebe espera se te olvidan tus libros_sube hasta el pórtico para llegar donde Phoebe y le entrega sus libros

-Ah gracias de me olvidaba_ella se acerca para darle un beso de despedida y agradecimiento en la mejilla y la mama de Phoebe pregunta detrás de la puerta

-Quien es?

Phoebe voltea la cara para responder y accidentalmente le da un beso en la boca, Los 2 quedan paralizados y se separan rápidamente

-Em este yo... Encerio perdóname Gerald fue mi error yo... _dijo entre sonrojada y avergonzado

-No tienes nada de que disculparte ok

-Bueno ya me voy

-Ok nos vemos luego

Gerald se fue caminado mientras pensaba *Wow que bueno que en anime a invitarla, rayos pero no le dije la próxima vez si sé lo digo*

* * *

Por otro lado Helga regresaba con una respuesta inesperadamente

*Rayos fue extraño pero... Como?*

*Flashback*

Helga caminaba así su casa cuando de pronto se le aparece por detrás Connor

-Hey espérame! Para de caminar tan rápido!

-No voy a casa así que no me sigas

-Pero entonces a donde vas?, precisamente te quería acompañar

-Que te importa zopenco!

-Pero porque me dices eso, Que acaso no te caigo bien?

-Mira te lo dejo así_se detiene_ No me caes mal pero tampoco es que seas mi persona favorita en el mundo, entendiste?

-Mmm si!

-Enserio?_sigue caminando.

-No, La verdad no

-Mira sabes que hablamos luego ok

-Ok_ da vuelta y se va a su casa

Luego de esto la rubia tomo otro camino para dirigirse a la casa de huéspedes, cuando llegó toca la puerta y abre la abuela

-Eleanor Que gustó verte después de tanto tiempo!

-Si gracias

-Pero pasa,que gustó verte por aquí

-No gracias tengo prisa otro día será, quería saber si se encuentra Arnold?

-Quién, kimba?

-Si el mismo

-No Eleanor lo lamento el no esta, recuerdas se fue a San Lorenzo

-... *Que?* oh cierto creo que debí haberlo olvidado, bueno adiós

*Fin Flashback*

-Como rayos vino anoche?, y si talves fue un sueño o una alucinación mía, tuvo que ser un sueño pero si lo fue... Como paso?_Helga llego a la casa y subió a su cuarto a seguir pensando en voz alta_ No recuerdo haberme ido a la cama y además tengo un moretón y todo por el estúpido cabeza de balón!, Pero tengo que resolver todo esto de una vez por todas!, ahh pero como? Y si... No mejor no! Es muy arriesgado... Mmm pero tengo oportunidad ya que no hay nadie en casa bien! Mmm no y el colegio? Cómo le voy a hacer? Aunque... Oh vamos Helga a quien quieres engañar? Es obvio que quieres ir! *suspiro* ok esta decidido me voy a San Lorenzo!, pero necesitare ayuda... Voy a llamar a Phoebe y a Brainy para que me ayuden en esto...

Dijo muy decidida Helga en un plan para su futuro viaje, cuando llegaron a la casa ya casi oscurecía armaron un plan.

-Helga, estas segura de esto?

-Claro Phoebs! Es la única manera de resolver todo esto de una vez por todas

-agh agh Helga y como vas a comprar el pasaje agh agh

-Eso está arreglado, tengo dinero reunido y ya investigue para el costo así que tengo de ida y vuelta!

-Pero Helga es muy peligroso, y como lo vas a encontrar

-Por favor Phoebs recuerdas con quien hablas, además no ah de ser tan difícil, seguro alguien lo a de conocer

-agh agh Helga no estoy de acuerdo agh agh pero si lo quieres así agh agh esta bien

-bueno Brainy tu poco apoyo y tu respeto a mi decisión solo por eso no te voy a golpear así que jurame que no dirás nada a nadie!

-agh ok

-Tu también Phoebs!

-ok lo juro Helga

-Bueno ahora comencemos el plan!

Mientras discutían el plan se las arreglaban para que todo salga a la perfección.

################################################################################

Bueno chicos enserio lamento mucho no haber actualizado el CAP antes así que hoy mismo subo los 2 capítulos faltantes... Bueno se preguntarán porque no act antes lo que me paso fue que entre a exámenes y Durán 2 semanas T.T entonces me retase ful y después tuve que presentar deberes larguísimos por lo que eran la últimas semanas de clase y ya saben uno tiene que echarle ganas y bueno eso fue lo que paso aunque a mi no me gusta ponerle excusas a todos pero ya pues eso fue lo que me paso T.T pero como ya estoy de vacaciones ya podré actualizar cada semana así como lo oyeron ^.^ al menos hasta mayo que entro a clases de nuevo pero falta bastante así que empezamos ^.^ :D


	6. LARGAS DISCULPAS

bueno primero que todo quiero decirles que por motivo de estudios no eh podido actualizar esta historia y me siento muy mal por todo este tiempo que me eh demorado pero es que CASI PIERDO EL AÑO ... es que estaba mal en los estudios ... sobre todo en materias como química, física, matemática (ya saben ... números ¬¬' mis archienemigos de toda la vida) bueno la cosa es que yo estaba en 4to año de bachillerato y me había quedado supletorio (yo y otros 20) U.u la cosa es que tenia un serio problema pero por suerte hice bien el examen (me amanecí estudiando ¬¬') ya pues y la cosa fue que pase de año ... ahora estoy en 5to eso quiere decir que mas presión en el colegio X.X y adivinen este año me dan materias peores como físico-química aunque en esa no se porque pero saco buenas notas O.o y también materias como sociología, gestión y emprendimiento, ciudadanía, otra vez química ¬¬' pero este año se vino recargada -.-' y biología en resumen materias extrañas ( si vives en ecuador entenderás mi sufrimiento T.T) etc. esto haciendo los posible por adelantarme en 5 cap. para ya nada mas subirlos cuando toque ... espero qu eme entiendan porque estaba tan estresada con eso que no tenia ni imaginación osea quien puede pensar estresado x.x y ya pues simplemente no venían ideas a mi cabeza espero que me entiendan :'''C por favor si todavía sigues leyendo esta historia y leíste esto hasmelo saber en los reviews porfa para así saber si todabia tengo gente que le interese la historia :C

ps: justo ahora se viene la mejor parte ;D Helga esta decidida eso si no se los voy a negar xD y desde que salí de ese problema eh tenido mas ideas que una fuente echando agua *O* así que ojala me disculpen y quieran seguir leyendo :'D eso lo dejo a decisión suya adiós :*


End file.
